Fanmade Sing a ma jigs
These are Sing-a-ma-jigs created by other users. Basic #Rainbow (Sings "Somewhere Over The Rainbow") #Fuschia (Sings "You Are My Sunshine) #Plum (Sings "The Itsy Bitsy Spider") #Dark Green (Sings "This Old Man") #Electric Blue (Sings "Row Row Row Your Boat") #Apple* (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") #Cherry* (Sings "Three Blind Mice") #Strawberry* (Sings "Humpty Dumpty") #Dark Blue (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Royal Blue* (Sings "High Hopes") #Bright Purple* (Sings "I'm A Little Teapot") #Indigo (Sings "I've Been Working On The Railroad") #Cerulean (Sings "Mary Had A Little Lamb") #Bright Yellow* (Sings "Do You Know The Muffin Man?") #Chartreuse (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Dandelion (Sings "Polly Wolly Doodle") #Peach (Sings "Yes, We Have No Bananas") #Green (Sings "Tom, Tom, The Piper's Son") #Lavender (Sings "Here We Go around The Mulberry Bush") #Navy Blue (Sings "Baa Baa Black Sheep") #Periwinkle (Sings "Here We Go Loopty Loo") #Vermillion* (Sings "Yes Sir! That's My Baby") #Bright Pink (Sings "Lilly Of Laguna") #Sky Blue (Sings "The Bear Went Over the Mountain") #Marigold (Sings "A Peanut Sat On A Railroad Track") #Sunshine (Sings "Down By the Bay") #Black (Sings "The Old Gray Mare") #Olive Green (Sings "Hickory Dickory Dock") #Magenta (Sings "The Wheels on the Bus") #Turquoise (Sings "Simple Simon") #Maroon (Sings "Ain't She Sweet?") #Raspberry (Sings "Say Say My Playmate") #Gray (Sings "The Other Day I Met A Bear") #Blue (Sings "Do Lord") #Orange* (Sings "The Hokey Pokey") #Tan (Sings "Little Boy Blue") #Silver* (Sings "While Strolling in the Park One Day") #Wisteria* (Sings "Wee Willie Winkie") #White (Sings "3 Little Kittens") #Pineapple (Sings "BINGO") #Tangelo (Sings "The Fishing song") #Baby Blue (Sings "Pat A Cake") #Baby Dark Blue #Baby Black #Baby New Red #Baby Magenta #Baby Pink (Sings "Baby Face") #Baby Red* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Baby Yellow* (Sings "Golden Slumbers") #Baby Green (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Baby Brown (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Baby Orange (Sings "Lullaby and Goodnight") #Baby Purple* (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Bright Blue (Sings "Aiken Drum") #Bright Green* (Sings "This is The Song That Never Ends") #Light Green (Sings "Three Jolly Fishermen") #Purple* (Sings "I Dreamed of Jeanie") #Raspberry 2 (Sings "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean") #Cotton Candy* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Kelly Green (Sings "Black I Am and Much Admired") #Sunburn Orange (sings "Lazy Mary, Will You Get Up?") #Citron Green* #Scarlet* #Canary #Fern* #Orchid (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Bright Red (Sings "Hello Ma Baby") #Sea Green (Sings "The Grand Old Duke of York") #Royal Purple #Ocean Blue (Sings "I Love The Mountains") #Bright Orange* #Bubble Gum Pink* #Salmon #Deep Blue #Chocolate* #Vanilla* #Banana #Mauve (Sings "Mary Mary Quite Contrary") #Watermelon* (Sings "Arabella Miller") #Hazel (Sings "Up the Tall White Candlestick") #Grape #Blonde #Ginger #Blueberry #Blackberry #Light Red #Light Orange #Light Yellow #Light Pink #Light Purple #Mahogany #Burgundy #Auburn #Ochre #Goldenrod #Carnation Pink #Pink (2) (Sings "Secret Love") #Shocking Pink #Rust (Sings "Bingo") #Ivory #Juniper Green #Duets The ones marked * have the Voice Wiggle Effect. Zoo Buddies #Lion (Sings "I Went To the Animal Fair") #Panda* (Sings "If I Could Talk to the Animals") #Elephant (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Monkey* (Sings "5 little monkeys jumping on the bed") #Brown Bear* (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Tiger (Sings "Animal Crackers in My Soup") #Polar bear Kohl's/Winners Exclusives #Farmer (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Cowboy (Sings "The Ballad of Pecos Bill") #Astronaut (Sings "Fly Me to The Moon") #Pirate (Sings "Give Me Some Time To Blow The Man Down") #Chef (Sings "Hot Cross Buns") #Doctor (Sings "These Bones (Dem Bones)") #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Ringmaster (Sings "Casey Would Waltz with a Strawberry Blonde") #Superhero (Sings "You're A Winner If You Try") (A Custom Original Sing-a-ma-jig Song) #Ballerina (Sings "What A Wonderful World") #Cowgirl (Sings "Happy Trails") #Movie Star (Sings "Give My Regards to Broadway") #Magician #Director (Sings "Hey a Movie!") #Police Officer #Roy G Biv Seasonal #Monster (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Ghoul (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Vampire (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Zombie (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Mummy (Halloween) #Elf (Christmas) (Sings "Santa Claus is Coming To Town") #Nutcracker Soldier (Christmas) #Cupid (Valentine's Day) (Sings "Let Me Call You Sweetheart") #Lady Liberty (Independence Day) (Sings "You're A Grand Old Flag") #Indian (Thanksgiving) #Pilgrim (Thanksgiving) #Angel (Christmas) (Sings "Angels We Have Heard on High") #New Year (New Year's) (Sings "Auld Lang Syne") #Teacher (Back to School) (Sings "The Alphabet Song") #Teacher (2) (Last day of School) (Sings "The numbers song"(An original)) #Uncle Sam (Independence Day) #Mountie (Canada Day) (Sings "O Canada") #Teacher (3) (100th Day of School) Birthday #Birthday Bass #Birthday Alto #Birthday Baritone #Violet (Birthday) #Birthday Mezzo-Soprano #Birthday Mezzo-Tenor #Birthday Mezzo-Alto #Birthday Mezzo-Bass #Birthday Mezzo-Baritone #Rose (Birthday) #Aqua (Birthday) #Lime (Birthday) Sports #Baseball #Football #Soccer #Basketball #Hockey #Tennis #Swimming The Hits! # Walkin' On the Sun (Dark Blue) # Splish Splash! (Sky Blue) # Material Girl (Purple) # I'm a Believer (Orange) # Oops, I Did It Again(Green) # Burnin' Love (Teal) #Video Killed the Radio Star (Dark Green) # Electric Avenue (Lime Green) #Rock Around the Clock (Royal Blue) # Funkytown (Mint Green) # Shout (New Red) #That Don't Impress Me Much (New Yellow) # It Was Acceptable In The 80's (Deep Blue) #Soul Man (Gold) #Your Mama Don't Dance (Light Blue) #Jailhouse Rock (Ocean Blue) #Hound Dog (Sea Green) #Game of Love (Bubblegum Pink) #Stayin' Alive (Bright Blue) #We're An American Band (Tangerine) #YMCA (Midnight) #Mambo Number 5 (Navy Blue) #Maniac (Silver) #True Colors (Fuschia) #Super Freak (Dark Red) #Shake It (Lemon) #It's Not Unusual (Grape) #You Better Run (Electric Blue) #What I Like About You (Jade Green) #Like a Virgin (Hot Pink) #Twist and Shout (Tan) #Firework (Magenta) #Oh My God You Guys! (Sunshine) Crayola exclusive #Blue #Green #Brown #Orange #Purple #Red #Pink #Yellow Robots #Robot (Red) (Sings "Hello ma baby) #Robot (Yellow) #Robot (Dark Blue) #Robot (Pink) #Robot (Green) Disney #Leo #June #Quincy #Annie #Bonkers D Bobcat (Officer) #Bonkers D Bobcat (Raw Toonage) #Sofia #Woody #Buzz Category:Sing-A-Ma-Jigs Category:Fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs